Famskiis
famskiis is a player that first joined the TeenGamingNights server in February of 2019. Since then he's joined towns, left towns, raided towns, and co-ruled towns. Story After joining for the first time in February of 2019, famskiis played for a few hours and left out of boredom. Before he left, he saw the towns Gaytown and Red Dock. After 2 weeks he curiously joined the server again to see more in-depth what it was like. He slowly started playing more frequently, and after a few days he looks for towns to join and finds both Red Dock and Salmon Lake interesting. He joins Red Dock because on that day Theogilli had been banned, and famskiis was slightly happy about that because Theogilli had killed him in the past. His views on #FreeTheo would become more radicalized in the future. He decides not to join Salmon Lake because Theogilli was commonly associated with the town at that time, and famskiis didn't want to be linked with that. His First Diamonds While at Red Dock, famskiis gets a hold of 26 diamonds through trade, and makes a full set of diamond armor with base-level enchantments. Soon after, Theogilli, who had been unbanned by then, raids Red Dock and finds him walking the streets of it with the diamond armor on. Theo asks him: "What enchants are on your armor?" to which famskiis responds "Protection I". To his surprise, Theo then walked away finding better people to kill. 3 days after this, his dumbass falls for the /kill count trick, losing his armor. Leaving Red Dock famskiis never officially left Red Dock, really. His house is still there, he owns it and the chests inside are locked. But he hasn't visited it for weeks because one day, a player named epikguy32 makes a reference to the webseries Petscop, a series famskiis deeply enjoys. famskiis responds with "IS THAT A" "PETSCOP" "REFERENCE" to which epikguy32 responds with "yes" and continues to talk about his 1 day old (at the time) Petscop-themed town, Newmaker Plane. Joining Newmaker Plane famskiis was the first player ever to join Newmaker Plane, not counting epikguy32, who made the town. His house is the second building ever created there, seconded to Even Care Inn, the hotel that newcomers stay. Since then, the town and famskiis' recognition had grown massively. famskiis built a tower over 200 blocks tall later dubbed by him "Tower Tiara" to stick with the town's Petscop branding. The tower had the goal of gaining the town recognition, which it did to an extent. Expanding His Wealth In May of 2019, epikguy32 gifted famskiis a set of unenchanted diamond armor for his contributions to the town, and for filling in as ruler while he was temp-banned. The reason epikguy32 could afford this is because he had recently made a deal to give someone Teir3 for multiple stacks of diamond blocks, something the town rarely owned until then. famskiis later got access to this keep of diamond blocks. Him, epikguy32 and a few others in iron armor all used an underground passage to get to Ridge City to find and kill crUnkKy, who had raided Newmaker Empire in the past. They died doing that, but losing that raid was an important moment for famskiis and the Newmaker Empire. After the failed raid attempt, copperwing, epikguy32 and famskiis formed the Coalition Force, a group designed to protect Newmaker Empire from raiders and raid enemy towns. This group was later renamed to the Newmaker Special Forces with a red variant of the town's flag to wear. Donator Time On May 4th, famskiis bought the Teir X donator rank to show his support for the server and NSA's ketamine addiction. He was met with criticism from Ticha_, who said he was flexing too much. He often uses the rank powers to put fake server messages in chat. Songwriting & The Yeetles. On May 30th, 2019, famskiis started writing a parody that would become We Were Never Toxic, a TGN inspired parody of We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel. The idea started as a joke in the Foundation Military voicechat when discord bot Rhythm played famskiis' previous Minecraft parody, Another One Digs Straight Down (Another One Bites The Dust). The song would later be uploaded to reddit on June 7th and pinned on the subreddit for a day. As of June 29th, he is working on a full album of songs for the server titled "The Relevant Album", with his band The Yeetles.Category:Users